


Just like this, for the rest of our lives

by solenskiner



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Growing Old Together, M/M, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: Athelstan and Ragnar grow old together
Relationships: Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Just like this, for the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of old couple Athelstan & Ragnar.  
> Might write more about that trope.  
> No beta, sorry for my mistakes!

The first rays of soft sunlight shone through the small windows of a hut. The hut looked quite modest and even a little bit run down from the outside.

But the inside was filled with little knickknacks, all connected to important and treasured memories.

On one side there was a fire place, the last remains of the firewood were crackling softly.

There was a huge bed on the other side of the room. It was covered in blankets and animal furs.

In the bed were to figures sleeping peacefully.

This hut was their home. A home built with time and love.

Ragnar woke slowly. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face and hear the forest animals start their day.

But he had no plans to leave bed anytime soon.

He snuggled even closer to his bed companion, breathed in the familiar smell and went back to sleep.

When he woke again it was to the most beautiful sight in the world.

Athelstan had turned around, the sunlight from behind him circled his body like a halo.

But this was nothing in comparison to the love shining from the other’s eyes and is dazzling smile.

Athelstan raised his hand to caress Ragnar’s cheek and then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“Good morning, my love”

“Morning, my little priest”

It has been a long time since Athelstan left that title behind him. But it has become a special term of endearment only Ragnar was privileged to use.

They continued to kiss and cuddle a little bit longer before Athelstan – always the responsible one- stood up with a heavy sight.

Ragnar would die a happy man if he would stay in bed with his beloved for the rest of their life.

But there were many chores to do and he sure as hell wouldn't leave Athelstan alone with them.

While Athelstan prepared breakfast, Ragnar had restarted the fire again.

It was early spring and while it was nice during the day, the nights were still biting cold.

They spend their breakfast with cheery talk and laugher. Once they finished, Ragnar stoop up, took their plates and when he rounded the table he stopped to place a soft kiss on Athelstan's hair.

It was by now peppered with white, just like Athelstan’s well-groomed beard .

Ragnar’s hair has been completely silver for a few years by now. He let it grow out again, because he loved the feeling of Athelstan brushing and braiding it.

The got dressed for the cold outside. It might have taken a little bit longer because Ragnar couldn’t stop himself from stealing a few kisses every chance he got.

Once outside they split up. Athelstan went to tend to their animals.

They only had a few chickens and one goat. But it was enough that they had fresh eggs and milk.

Ragnar went further into the forest. It was early still and he hoped to catch a few rabbits today.

He was lucky and returned with three small rabbits from the hunt.

Ragnar started to work on them right away and separated the bits and pieces.

He felt two strong arms close around him and a soft chin was placed on top of his head.

“Poor things. They are quite skinny, no?”

“The winter has been harsh on them.”

Athelstan hummed and stayed quite, watching Ragnar work. Neither made any attempt to remove themselves from the embrace.

“I mucked out the stables. I reek, as do you my love. Shall I prepare a bath for us?”

“Excellent idea, my dear.”

Ragnar missed Athelstan’s warmth the second it was gone.

Once he was finished he stretched and enjoyed the view and forest noises for a moment.

From here they could see Kattegat and its port.

It was a two days journey to get there. Not out of the world and still, they tried to ration well so they would only need to go twice a year.

Ragnar missed his sons of course. But they were all grown up men with their own families by now. Spread out over half the world.

Only Bjorn’s daughter was still in Kattegat and she has never really been close to Ragnar.

She always has preferred Lagertha.

He couldn’t fault her for that. 

He hasn’t really been around for the past 20 years.

Since Athelstan had come back with him from England, he has been Ragnar’s whole world.

While they had planned their attack on Paris, Athelstan had been injured badly by Floki.

The following days, were it had been unclear if he would survive, had been the hardest of Ragnar’s life.

He had realized back then that all the treasures and glory would be for nothing if he couldn’t share them with Athelstan.

So he had packed their things and once Athelstan was able to walk again they moved to their hut.

Where they have stayed for the last quarter century.

It had been strange at first. Ragnar had fought so hard to leave the farmer life behind. Had even become a king, only to return to being a farmer.

But it all has been worth it. Every single moment with Athelstan outshone all possible benefits of being a king.

“Ragnar, dear? Our bath is ready. Are you coming?”

He took one last look at Kattegat and then left it behind without any regrets, like all those years ago.

Ragnar had carved out an old tree trunk a while ago, which the used as a bathtub since then.

Now it was filled to the brim with steaming hot water.

Athelstan was already lunging inside, giving Ragnar a blending smile when he entered the hut.

He stripped as fast as his old and cold joints let him and then sunk into the water with a satisfied sigh.

For a time they enjoyed the silence and the warmth.

“Turn around, I will wash your hair”

Ragnar complied and hummed happily once Athelstan poured warm water over his head and started to massage his scalp.

Once finished Ragnar returned the favour.

“I must say, you are quite a stunning silver fox, my little priest”

“Ah, shush you”

But Athelstan giggled and even blushed. So it was a win in Ragnar’s opinion.

They stayed inside the bath until the water had turned cold.

Then they towelled each other off and buried themselves under hundreds of blankets and furs.

Ragnar pulled Athelstan closer, so that his head was resting just under Ragnar’s chin.

It was amazing really, that even after all these years, there was no better feeling to him than holding Athelstan in his arms.

“Once the last of the snow has melted we should repair the roof of the stable.”

“Hmm”

“Maybe get a few sheep? We could sell the wool and milk. Might start making cheese.”

“Hmm”

“When we go to the town we could visit Hilde. I need new parchment and ink. She has the best goods.”

“Hmm”

“We could try to harvest our own honey this year? It was incredible expensive the last time we bought one and you love to eat it. So might be a good idea to do it ourselves.”

“Hmm”

“Ragnar? Are you even listing?”

He pressed a soft kiss on Athelstan’s forehead.

“Of course, my love. We will buy and do anything you want.”

“But what about you? What do you want?”

Ragnar lifted Athelstan’s chin carefully and leaned down to kiss him.

“I just want this. You, happy, in our home for the rest of our lives.”

Athelstan looked lovingly at him.

“Oh my dear. You already make me the happiest man alive.”

Athelstan pressed even closer and kissed him again.

They spend the rest of the day like that.

Ragnar didn’t know what he has done, that earned him this happiness.

But he was more than thankful to all the gods that they have gifted him with Athelstan.

More than that he was beyond grateful that Athelstan loved him just as much.

He would do everything in his power to continuing deserving it.

The last 25 years had been the best of his life and he looked forward to the rest of their years, spend together. Happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I am always happy to see your kudos and comments.


End file.
